Saki: An Akatsuki Story
by Dokuji-Chan
Summary: Saki is a girl who is somehow recruited to join the Akatsuki. What is so special about her and what does Itachi have to do with her past? How will she fit in to the group? Contains small mentions of SasoDei, KisaIta and PeiKon
1. Chapter 1

Saki: an Akatsuki Story

PROLOGUE

"So this is the girl we need to get, un?" Deidara observed the picture in his hands once more.

"Brat, hurry up we're almost there!" Sasori snapped going ahead of the blond.

"Danna, wait for me, un!" Deidara ran quickly after his partner.

CHAPTER 1

She lay silently breathing in and out. Her right arm was lifted next to her head as she drooled lightly. Her left arm was on top of her stomach. Her pants black shorts reached up midway past her thighs but not at knee level. Her tank top was slightly lifted above her stomach. Two cloaked men stared at the girl through the carelessly left opened window.

"That's her, Danna." Deidara whispered excited to have found their target.

"Brat, be quiet before-"

"Ne, I'm thirsty…," the girl mumbled before sliding off the bed and walking towards a door. She came back a few seconds later with a glass of water in her hands. She went to bed and sat down. Her eyes never opened once. After taking a quick sip, she put the glass down and started lay down again.

"Oh no you don't, un!" Deidara grabbed the girl and wrapped his arms over her arms. She let out a quiet yelp of surprise.

"Eh, who are you?" the girl mumbled as her eyes snapped open. She lifted her arms up and tried to off the blonde's arms. Sasori stepped in front of the thin girl and gazed at her. She stared at him confused.

"Are you Saki of the land of clouds?" Sasori got straight to the point. The girl merely nodded her head up and down slowly.

"I swear it wasn't me who stole your money! Okay maybe it was…" Saki responded while trying to get her arms from under Deidara.

"We're not here to talk about any money!" the redhead barked.

"So you're here to kill me? Well duh they are!" Saki argued with herself.

"We're here to make you join the Akatsuki!" Sasori screeched in a hushed tone.

"Ohhhhh…. Okay!" Saki smiled, "The hell is that?" Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances. '_Is this girl bipolar?' _Sasori thought.

"Did you just say okay, un?" Deidara questioned dumbfounded.

"Sure as long as I get a home and some food!" Saki smiled, "Then I'll be happy!"

"okay… then let's go." Sasori slowly got up and Deidara released the girl.

"Let me get some things real quick. You got that piece of crap." Saki took out a scroll, opened it and lifted up her hand. Sasori and Deidara watched in an attack position. They didn't quite trust this girl but they had to take her no matter what. Saki lifted her hand and waved it around her room. Automatically her stuff started to fly into the scroll. Socks, books, drawers, and even the bed all disappeared inside the scroll. She held a jacket in her hands now that had come out of the closet along with other clothes. She smiled, put her hand down and shut the scroll.

"What the hell was that, un?" Deidara gasped. Saki merely frowned and nodded while putting on her jacket.

"You want me to join your organization but you don't know what that was?" she hissed pointing at them accusingly, "I was wondering if you did so-"

"So we could what?" Sasori interjected. His irritation was at an all-time high and this girl was the cause of it.

"So you could tell me what it is!" she cheered. The two criminals shook their heads and frowned at the girls.

"That's it we're going now!" Sasori yanked the girl forward and jumped out the window with her. Deidara jump directly after them and closed the window to the now empty room.

"So where are we going?" Saki questioned.

"To the land of rain," Sasori muttered as he held the girls hand firmly.

"Where is that?" she questioned in a melancholy tone.

"This is going to be a long trip, un." Deidara muttered as Sasori sighed in frustration.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouch, Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?" She sang. "Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me. Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro – magnifico! But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come easy go - will you let me go? Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go! Bismillah! We will not let you g-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasori screamed as his last shred of patience snapped, "You have been singing the same fucking song all day long! Just shut the hell up!"

"Danna, you don't have to be so mean, un!" Deidara argued with the redhead.

"It's not my fault she has to be so annoying brat!" Sasori spat at the blond. Before Deidara got to retort they both froze at the sound of sniffling. Quickly they turned to Saki who stood there with the saddest look a child could ever have.

"B-b-but… I like t-that s-song." She sniffed as a lone tear spilled from her eye.

"Don't cry, un! Don't cry!" Deidara quickly tried to distract the thin girl. He took out clay and formed a bird. After he formed the bird, he commanded it to flay around Saki's head. More tears fell down her pale face as he shoulders shook. Then she let out a low whimper before covering her face and crying. Her small frame shook violently.

"Don't cry, don't cry, un!" Deidara shook Saki's shoulder trying to get her attention. "Danna, what do we-" Sasori pushed Deidara out of the way and grasped Saki's face. More tears were falling down her now red cheeks. Her mouth slightly opened and closed as she let out small cries of anguish. She sniffed several times trying to stop her boogers from falling down her face along with the tears.

"Brat, stop crying it's not manly." Sasori hissed.

"B-but I'm a girl…," she whispered as she hiccupped. Deidara resisted the urge to start laughing at the conversation between the puppet and the teen.

"Fine," Sasori grabbed her hand and started to drag her on the path. "Deidara stop standing there and let's go! We need to get back to the base." Deidara nodded and followed on Saki's right side. The girl silently cried, sniffed and hiccupped as they continued their trek to the akatsuki hideout. Deidara was slightly worried at the situation and for the sniffling girl. Sasori on the other hand was annoyed with the situation he got themselves into and the girl most of all. He let out a deep sigh and continued walking.

Five hours later

They had received many strange glances from people who were passing by. Not that rarely, a stranger would stop them to ask why Saki was crying. It would usually end up with Sasori telling them to mind their business or Deidara saying she fell. The stranger would either walk away or lean down and pet the short girl. Once she bit a person and they had to remove her by force. Now they were silently walking. Saki had stopped crying about an hour ago and she only sniffled occasionally.

"Shorty, you don't know how much trouble you caused us with your crying!" Sasori hissed as he finally let go of her hand. "Don't do it again!"

"I'm hungry," she grumbled patting her stomach.

"Did you just here what I just said?" Sasori snapped.

"I'm hungry feed me." She complained in a low whine.

"I do not have to feed you!" Sasori growled throwing his arms up in the air. "Now let's go." Sasori grabbed her hand and attempted to continue on the way.

"I'm hungry, feed me." Saki complained once more, "feed me or I'll scream."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me! Feed me or I'll scream." She stated her threat and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't you dare!" Sasori threatened. Deidara was now itching to see if she would really scream.

"The give me some food," She bargained. '_She never gives up does she, un?_' Deidara thought to himself.

"No, let's go." Sasori pulled the girl once more and she fell forward. She hit the floor and swiftly got up. Saki got up and screamed loudly. He scream pierced through Sasori and Deidara's eardrums. People who were currently on the road stopped to stare.

"Stop screaming!" Sasori snapped as he placed his hand over her mouth, "I'll go and buy some food! Just wait here." Deidara and Saki exchanged glances.

"Are you hungry little girl? Here have some money to buy food." A stranger handed a Saki some wads of cash and patted her head. She nodded and Deidara thanked the man. The man smiled in return and left.

"Dei-kun are you hungry?" Saki questioned pulling on the blondes sleeves. The blond nodded in response. "Let's go get some food!" She grabbed him by his hand and started to drag him towards a shop labeled 'THE MARKET'. Deidara gave the shop a wtf face before walking in with the girl. '_What the hell did she just call me?_' Deidara thought to himself as he followed the thin girl to a line labeled VEGETABLES.

"What's your favorite veggie?" she poked at Deidara's face with a carrot. The blond artist took a step back repulsed by the carrot shoved in his face.

"Get away, un!" He took another step back and bumped into somebody. An old lady fell forward and crashed into the floor behind Deidara. The blond whirled around and dug his hands into his pouches. He took out some c2 and started to for a centipede.

"Dei-chan is making art!" Saki cheered as the Deidara threw his finished masterpiece at the old hag. The centipede wrapped around the old lady and Deidara uttered an annoyed 'Katsu'. Saki watched in awe as the lady exploded to bits and pieces.

"IT'S THE AKATSUKI!" Some nearby stranger who watched the whole scene unfold shouted.

"Huh? What's Aka-" Saki was interrupted by Deidara who grabbed Saki and ran. Deidara quickly dug into his pouch and threw tiny clay creatures throughout the store. He ran out with Saki in tow and yelled 'katsu'. The store exploded and Saki laughed maniacally. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the explosion.

"Saki, stay here, let me make a bird, un." Deidara took out more clay and began to work on a bird. In the meantime, Saki watched Sasori approach them slowly. His robe was charred at the bottom and his face look burned. In his hands were packets of frozen dangos.

"Deidara," he growled, "You little brat!" Deidara sharply turned his head to where Sasori stood.

"Danna, un!" The blond gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there, un!"

"Brat, next time to keep a low-"

"Are you guys dating?" Saki interrupted. Deidara blushed fiercely and looked at the ground. He nodded meekly and fumbled with the clay in his hands.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasori snapped.

"Who's the woman in the relationship?" Saki tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"M-m-me, un!" Deidara squeaked covering his face.

"It does go with your features and attitude." Saki nodded. Deidara blushed and turned around to finish his bird. '_This girl seems really enjoys making others fell nervous doesn't she._' Sasori thought. Deidara finished the bird a few moments later and enlarged it to a size good for carrying all three of them. The blond promptly climbed on and Sasori followed suit. Saki stared at the bird in disbelief.

"How do I get up there?" Saki questioned out-loud.

"Jump," Sasori scoffed.

"I can't jump that high." Saki pointed out.

"Use your chakra to help you jump higher." Sasori sighed.

"What's cha-ka-raa?" She questioned confused. Sasori and Deidara exchanged confused glances.

"We'll explain it to you some other time." The redhead sighed and picked the girl up by her arm. He discarded her down next to him and commanded Deidara to take them up. Deidara brought the bird high up into the sky and guided it to soar towards the hideout.

"Saso-chan, I'm hungry." Saki whined. Sasori handed her a pack of frozen dangos and told her to eat. She stared at the package in disbelief before opening it and eating. A look of displease crossed her face and soon turned into a scary frown. She finished her food silently and closed her eyes. Saki could feel the wind against her skin. It whistles pass her ears loudly as they flew towards the hideout. '_I wonder what my new life will be like._' She thought to herself.

"We're here." Sasori announced moments later. Saki looked down to saw really tall buildings. The sky was grey and thunder rolled as if it were about to rain. The clay bird descended down until it reached the ground. Sasori, Deidara and Saki climbed down. Saki tried taking in all the sights at once as rain started to fall.

"I love the rain." Saki whispered as a drop fell on the bridge of her nose. The sound of an explosion brought her back to the real world. She glanced from side to side confused as Sasori entered a black building.

"Let's go, un." Deidara grabbed Saki's arm and tugged her towards the building. She followed the blond not knowing what to expect. Life had been cruel to her these past years and it could be cruel to her now. For all she knows she has signed a deal with the devil. Little did she know that it was close enough.

Chapter 2 END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saki glanced from side to side taking in all the sights of her new home. The walls were varied in color. The paint was chipped off at parts and some walls were not even painted at all. There were many doors and some of them had 'DO NOT ENTER SIGNS'. One particular door caught her attention. It had a circle with and upside-down triangle marked by what seemed to be blood and fresh by the looks of it. She stopped and stared at the door as a groan was heard from behind it. She gave the door a curious glance before another groan was heard followed by a scream of terror and a maniacal laugh.

"Why did you stop, un?" Deidara questioned, as he no longer heard steps behind him. Sasori stopped and stared at the blond impatiently.

"What is that noise?" Saki questioned curiously, as she pointed at the attractive door. Deidara followed her gaze and let out a chuckle as his eyes fell upon the door.

"That's just a room that belongs to a bear, un." Deidara chuckled.

"A BEAR, REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!" Saki squealed in excitement.

"Yes, yes now let's go." Sasori pulled the blond and raven head towards their leader's office.

"I have to say this, how are you going to provide-" Saki began to complain.

"We're here, un." Deidara interrupted. Saki looked blankly at the door labeled 'LEADER'S OFFICE, DO NOT ENTER'. Sasori opened the door and let Deidara in. Saki was about to follow behind but Sasori shook his head.

"You stay here," he hissed as he shut the door harshly in her face. Saki glanced at the door and down the hallway they just came from.

"I want to see that bear." She mumbled in glee as she walked away from her spot.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Sasori were explaining the details of their mission to their leader.

"The girls a total nutcase," Sasori commented, "and she's bipolar." Deidara shook his head and pouted.

"She's not that bad danna, un." Deidara protested. Sasori shook his head and mumbled something about 'ignorant brats.'

"I don't care what she is like as long as you got her." Pein snapped, "Now bring her in so I can meet her." Deidara nodded and opened the door. He took a glance out of the office and looked from side to side. To his horror, she was gone.

"Danna, come here." Deidara called the redhead over.

"What?" Sasori questioned monotone.

"She's not there, un." Deidara explained, "Where did you tell her to stay, un?"

"IS there a problem?" Pein questioned from behind his desk. Deidara and Sasori shook their heads quickly.

"Let us go get her from the living room where we left her, brat." Sasori smoothly lied as he took a step out of the office.

"Huh, what- I mean yes, let's go get her, un." Deidara quickly followed the redhead down the hall.

In the meantime, Saki was roaming the halls. When she arrived at the hallway, where she heard the noises, the lights went off. She continued walking down another hallway and the lights came back on. Deep in her gut, she knew she was lost but wasn't going to admit it. She also knew she was in trouble with the redhead and blond.

"Nom, nom, nom…" Saki mumbled as she marched down the hall, "Nom, nom-". Her mumbles were cut off by someone putting their hand over her mouth.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" A cool and calm voice questioned. He grabbed Saki by the neck and pinned her to the wall. The attacker glared at her through weary red eyes and uncovered her mouth. He stood about a foot above her.

"Wow, you seem so young yet so old!" Saki squealed, "who are you?" Itachi sighed and picked the girl up by the collar. He brought her up to eye level and stared into her eyes. Saki on the other hand kept squirming and looking around.

"Keep still and stare into my eyes." Itachi tried to get the small girls attention.

"No, that's suspicious!" Saki crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Just look into my eyes." Itachi shook the girl slightly. Saki opened her eyes slowly and the tars started to build up at their corners. Her shoulders shook and tears started slowly dripping down her cheeks. She let out a soundless whimper before bursting into tears. Itachi looked dumbfounded at the frail, crying girl in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he questioned slightly interested by her strange behavior. He hated it when women cry, especially little women. (A/N: AW Itachi has a soft spot for girls! ^3^)

"R-rapist, r-rapist…" she mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Itachi tilted the girl in his hands for a good angle to hit her and make her shut up.

"RAPE! PUT ME DOWN YOU RAPIST! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Itachi put the girl an arm's length away from him and observed as she squirmed. He soon heard sounds of doors opening and feet approaching. He tossed the girl over his shoulder as one would to a sack of potato and took quick steps towards his leader's office. He didn't bother to knock on the door and just walked in.

"Itachi, why do you interrupt me?" Pein growled, "This better be good." Itachi lifted the girl by the collar of her shirt and hung her in front of his leader. Pein raised an eyebrow at the female presented to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Pein sighed. The girl reached over and poked Pein's piercings with a petite hand. Pein grabbed her hands firmly before looking in to her eyes.

"Are you Saki?" he questioned. The girl nodded happily and her head bobbed rapidly.

"Saki is Saki!" she announced proudly and tried to shoot her arms up in the air to express her joy. Her arms were held tightly by Pein's large hands and her cheering attempt failed. Itachi dropped the girl and left the office silently. Saki landed on top of some very important documents Pein was just working on; she and Pein exchanged blank glances. She gazed down at the papers under her feet and picked up one.

"This one says my name!" she exclaimed astonished. Pein nodded. "Why? Are you a stalker?" She hissed in a dark tone. The pierced man gazed at the peculiar girl before him. "Oh my gawd, I'm so loved, YAY!" She hugged the man tightly, Pein pushed back her back just as roughly and she landed on her butt on the floor in front of the desk. In Pein's eyes, this girl was none other than a mixture of Zetsu and Tobi.

"Leader-Sama, we kind of-" Sasori froze as he entered the office and laid his eyes on the girl on the floor. Deidara peered his head through the space in the entrance and noticed Saki on the floor.

"You caused us so much trouble, un!" Deidara exclaimed stomping over to the door and pointing accusingly at the midget.

"I told you to stay," Sasori growled standing next to Deidara's side and scolding the girl.

"Saso-chan, Dei-chan, I'm sorry." Saki pouted as she hugged them both tightly.

"Whatever!" they snapped simultaneously as the pulled away from the girl. '_This is who I want to join the Akatsuki?_' Pein thought bewildered as Saki grinned at them goofily.

"Deidara, Sasori, call the members to the meeting room." Pein commanded. The artist couple nodded and headed off to gather the other members.

"Let's go," Pein stood up and Saki followed, her cheaply bought sandals slapping against the hard wood floor. She took fast tiny steps as Pein took calm large steps. They took a couple of turns and headed up a flight of stairs before Pein led her into a room. Various couches were clustered together and a giant television was pushed against a wall were there were no couches. Various cassettes, CDs and other indescribable things were cluttered below it. After a few minutes, people started to pile into the room. Saki quickly hid behind Pein at the sight of the first person. Sometimes shyness got the best of her. Saki counted nine people who entered the room. They carried on conversations amongst themselves. Pein cleared his throat and instantly the noise died down. All eyes were at their leader's attention.

"We have a new member joining us today," Pein announced. Saki came from behind his cloak and presented herself in front of the group.

"Saki," Pein motioned to the girl at his side and all eyes fell on her. Nine pairs of eyes looked her uncomfortably up and down.

"Hell-"

"Why the fuck are you wearing a fucking dog collar?" An albino guffawed, "Are you a dog or something?" He laughed loudly to himself as sighs erupted through the room. Attention exchanged from Saki to the albino and back.

"Why are you shirtless?" Saki grinned, "Are you an exhibitionist?" Laughter erupted through the room. Even the all mighty leader released a chuckle or two.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" the albino growled glaring daggers at her.

"Hah hah, no!" Saki snickered while glaring back. The albino growled and sat up.

"Hidan," a dark skinned male warned with a glare.

"That little bitch, how dare she insult me?" Hidan hissed, "You know what I mean, Kakuzu!"

"No," the dark skinned make now recognized as Kakuzu replied.

"Hello, I'm still here and can hear everything you say." Saki mused, "Idiot!"

"That does it!" Hidan launched himself for the girl; a kitchen knife that appeared from Jashin knows where, held high above his head. A blue shark and Kakuzu jumped onto of the foul-mouthed albino. Pein pulled Saki back by the collar of her shirt and let her go as soon as she was out of danger. Mayhem broke loose as Hidan got out of the shark and misers grip. He laughed manically before jumping towards the girl once more. Saki put her hands out in front of her.

With the flick of her middle and index finger, Hidan was sent flying into the wall. His head jerked back as curses escaped his lips. The room went silent aside from the loud crash of Hidan.

"Seriously?" Kakuzu growled motioning to the whole in the wall," now we have to fix the wall and the idiot." His eyes filled with hatred fell on Saki.

"Well, I'm leaving," Pein sighed, "let's go Konan." The pierced duo began to exit the room. Konan shot Saki a warm smile before leaving.

"Saki that was so cool, un!" Deidara squealed.

"Yeah I guess, wait no it's not." Saki argued with herself, "It was epic. Psh! Epic! Yeah right! It had many flaws~" Deidara's eye twitched slightly.

"Hi our name is Zetsu," a half-white, half-black man with a Venus flytrap greeted.

"He-"

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, sorry for interrupting you kiddo." The shark man greeted. "This is Itachi Uchiha, he doesn't talk much." Kisame motioned to a raven-haired man with hair parted at the base of his forehead. A forehead protector with a scratched leaf sign held it in place. A Pair of what looked like stress marks was near his eyes and across each cheek.

"Hi," Saki waved at the duo.

"Hn," the Uchiha responded.

"I see what you mean-"

"Kakuzu and that's Hidan." A dark haired man greeted. He gave off an aura of a pimp; a money-loving rich pimp. Saki nodded her head and stared at the orange masked male.

"Tobi is Tobi!" the man squealed in a high-pitched tone. "Saki-chan be Tobi's friend!"

"I'd rather not be friends with you," Saki replied. A chorus of "ooo's" erupted throughout the room.

"Why not?" Tobi wailed.

"Because I don't want to," Saki growled, "Wait, I'll be your friend! I don't know what I was thinking~ yes you did! Tobi is Saki's friend!"

"YAY!" Tobi cheered hugging the tiny girl. At that moment, everyone in the room realized one thing and one thing only: Saki is bipolar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dei-kun?"

"What is it Saki?" Deidara questioned.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why are you scared?" the blond sighed.

"Because what if they don't like me." Saki stated glumly.

"Oh they'll like you, un!" Deidara exclaimed, "They'll like you for sure, un!"

"You're right they will!" she shouted gleefully, "and you want to know why they will?"

"Why?"

"Because they like you!" the girl cheered.

"Yes you're right- wait what? What do you-"

"This meeting will know begin." Pein announced bringing the room to order.

"About time he started it," Sasori grumbled. "I was getting tired of waiting."  
>"Does anyone have any clue as to why we are gathered her today?" Pein insisted.<p>

"Does it have to do with the strange girl standing in the corner?" Kisame pointed to Saki and grinned.

"Yes, very smart thinking Kisame," Pein threw a saltine cracker at Kisame.

The cracker smacked Kisame in the face, "what was that for?"

"It's a treat now eat it."

"Um… okay," Kisame devoured the cracker in one bite. "But why a treat?"

"Oh I found it on the floor on the way here." Pein responded smirking.

"Ugh!" Kisame turned slightly turquoise and running out of the room. The room silenced.

"That was funny!" Saki giggled. The others watched her.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted Hidan.

"My name is Saki!" the petite girl introduced, "Dei-kun and Saso-Chan brought me to live here!"

"That's nice, what else did they do?" Konan stifled a laugh.

"Saso-Chan was being mean and wouldn't let me sing and he bought us frozen dangos and Dei-kun blew up the store like 'woosh!' and Saso-Chan was inside it and he was angry and said some strange stuff to Dei-Kun like 'you're in trouble when we get home' and 'just wait until I strap you down and make you mine' and then they almost swallowed each other on the way here!"

"Saki!" Deidara and Sasori shouted simultaneously. The others guffawed, including Itachi the humorless rock.

"You're a fucking funny kid!" Hidan snorted.

"I have to say you have a way with retelling stories." Kakuzu commented chuckling.

"That was very funny." Itachi commented, "But you're still a weird child to me."

"Hurr hurr hurr," Zetsu chuckled in the corner.

"TOBI WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Tobi exclaimed.

"NO!" Saki responded.

"BUT WHY NOT?" the masked man wailed.

"I do want to be your friend." Saki declared.

"Really?" Tobi squeaked.

"yes!" the girl exclaimed. Tobi and Saki held hands jumping up and down.

"FRIENDS, FRIENDS!" They shouted gleefully.

"That went better than I expected." Pein shrugged and left the room, soon after Konan stood up. She lingered at the doorway and watched the hopping duo, smiled and followed after Pein.

"Well, she won't have any problems making friends." Sasori muttered dragging Deidara out of the room.

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Few Days Later

"GIVE THE MOTHERFUCKING SCYTHE BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH!" A booming voice sounded off through the base. The albino ran down the hallway checking every room in the vicinity.

"HIDAN SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Kakuzu yelled from their shared room. He grumbled and went back to counting the money he had just made.

Hidan ran in the kitchen and saw Saki run under the table, in her hand was a bat that was given to her by Deidara and Sasori.

FLASHBACK

"_Use this bat when you get attacked, un." Deidara handed the bat to Saki. "It used to be my bat when I first came to the Akatsuki. It will be very handy, un."_

_ "Did you use it when Sasori tried to hit on you?" Saki questioned holding the bat with two hands._

_ "JUST TAKE THE BAT AND GO, UN!" Deidara shoved Saki out the door and into the hallway._

FLASHBACK END

"HAH HAH! I FOUND YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hidan reached for Saki and grabbed her by her snow white hair. The girl struggled, kicked, tried to bite Hidan and scream. She mostly screamed…

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Saki's shrilled high pitch voice rung loudly throughout the base.

Hidan shook her roughly, "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY MOTHERFUCKING SCYTHE!"

"But I-I don't have it." Saki shrieked dropping her bat to the floor. She mumbled a few cuss words under her breath.

"I don't fucking believe you, Bitch!" Hidan brought the girl up to eye level. "NOW WHERE IS MY MOTHERFUCKING SCYTHE?"

"_Here~_" Saki tapped Hidan on his forehead.

"Augh!" The Jashinist gasped as his body tingled and contorted. Saki pointed at him as Hidan became miniscule and almost transparent.

"The wall needs a sticker or rather my bat needs a new sticker." Saki grinned and pointed her finger to her fallen bat. The miniature Hidan floated and stuck onto the bat just like a sticker. Saki held out her hand and the bat flew towards her. She grasped it and stared at her stickers, Hidan and his scythe. Saki grinned and skipped out of the kitchen towards the bedrooms.

"Kisa-chan~" The girl sung, "Let's play a game!" She pounded on the door with her little fist.

Itachi opened the door and peered out, "Saki, Kisame can't play with you right now."

"Is it because he's playing with you, Ita-chan?" Saki questioned innocently.

"W-what? NO!" Itachi blushed, "He's about to go train right now. And don't call me Ita-chan."

"Train? Train for what?" Saki questioned tilting her head to the left and holding a finger to her chin, "Is Kisa-chan going to be in a contest? Is he going to jump somebody and beat them up? Is he going to save you from the magical land of frogs with only wearing a cloud to cover his loins while you're wearing a pretty pink dress hugging your brother's picture and crying in the corner as the frogs violate the wall and your pillows and your socks? I like socks, do you like socks Ita-chan? But I don't have many socks. Will you buy me some socks? I want to have a rainbow of socks, green, blue, yell-"

"Be quiet already, Saki." Itachi held a hand over Saki's mouth, "You're giving me a migraine. No, Kisame is not going to be in a contest. He might jump and beat somebody up. But he is not, I repeat Is NOT, going to save me from the magical land of frogs with only wearing a cloud to cover his loins while I'm wearing a pretty pink dress hugging my brother's picture and crying in the corner as the frogs violate the wall and my pillows and my socks. No, I will not buy you some socks. How do you even know that I have a picture of my baby brother?"

"Konan told me." Saki beamed.

"That bit-"

"What was that you were going to say Itachi?" Konan asked passing by the duo.

"Ita-Chan, Ita-Chan!" Saki tugged on Itachi's cloak, "Why is Kisa-Chan training?"

"He's training because he has to, we train every two days." Itachi explained, "We train to strengthen our chakra and taijutsu skills."

"What's chakaraw? Everyone always talks about chakaraw and that I have a good, strong chakaraw. What is a chakaraw?"

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Itachi explained, "Everyone has Chakra, even you. Chakra is what allows us to use the techniques we use, for example, Deidara with his clay bombs or Sasori with his puppets. Do you understand?"

Saki stared blankly at Itachi, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "I don't understand."

Itachi face-palmed, "It's the power or energy that lets us do the cool things we do. It lets you do what you did to Hidan earlier. Do you understand now?"

"Yes! But how do you use it?"

"Here," Itachi dropped Saki on Pein's desk.

"What did she do this time?" Pein sighed, "This better be good or I'll send you on a mission to the land of your grave."

"She doesn't know a thing about chakra." Itachi explained coolly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Pein sneered blandly, "It's not my problem. You found the problem, you fix it."

"What? Why do I have to do it? Get somebody else to do it!" Itachi protested.

"Yes, You do it. You have to do it because you're the most qualified." Pein crossed his hands, elbows on his desk and chin on his hands. "And no, I won't have somebody else do it."

"But-"

"Think of it as Kisame and your lovechild." Pein smirked.

Saki exchanged glances between the flustered raven and the smirking carrot-top leader.

Itachi blush, "W-what are you talking about?"

"There's no point in denying it, I know everything." Pein watched as the flustered Uchiha tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I knew it!" Saki cheered. "Kakuzu owes me money."

Elsewhere

"Urgh!" Kakuzu held his chest in pain.

"What's wrong Kakuzu?" Kisame questioned concerned.

"I don't know I just got this pain in my chest." Kakuzu explained, "I feel like I just lost a bet."

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let's go Ita-Chan, let's go!" Saki grasped Itachi's hand and led him out of Leaders office.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Itachi pulled Saki into halt.

"No!" The albino shouted, "Tell me where!"

"I'll just take you, I will take the lead." Itachi forced his hands out of Saki's grip.

"Hmmm… Okay!" Saki cheered, "You have to, and you really have to take me to see Grandpapa after this."

"Hn, fine." Itachi walked down the narrow corridor and took a left at the end of the hall. He walked down a flight of stairs and opened a door on the far left corner of the hall. He opened it slowly and walked out into the bright blinding sunlight. Saki followed behind and grinned at the wide open space. Trees, bushes, rocks and a small river sparkled in the scenery.

"Itachi!" Kisame waved from the center of the training grounds, "I've been waiting for you!"

Itachi and Saki both jogged to where the shark waited for them, Kisame glanced at the albino confused.

"Why are you here Saki?" Kisame crossed his arms and scrunched his nose.

"Because I'm Kisa-Chan's and Ita-Chan's love child!" Saki exclaimed gleefully. Kisame blushed and Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"Leader-Sama told me to teach her Chakra," the raven explained. "She does not understand the basic concept of it or even know what it is remotely."

"I know what chakra is." The albino girl interrupted.

"You do?" the weasel questioned.

"Do what?" Saki frowned.

"Know what chakra is…" Kisame explained.

"No," Saki giggled. "Why would I know what is katra."

"But you just said-"

"Just leave it Kisame," Itachi sighed. "There's no point in attempting to have a decent conversation with her."

"Hey!" the female albino protested, "I can have a decent conversation with anyone in the whole wide world."

"I really don't think you can." Kisame mumbled.

"I-I'm telling on you to grandpapa!" Saki pointed furiously at Kisame and turned to the hideout.

"Kisame, stop her." Itachi commanded. Kisame nodded and grabbed Saki by her shoulders. The blue shark lifted the petite girl off the ground and rushed back to his weasel lover.

"Where do you want her?" the blue fish questioned.

"Just hold her," The Uchiha responded. "Saki look here. I am now going to demonstrate chakra to you." Itachi did some hand signs slowly and cupped his left hand at his lips and blew, fire erupted high above them from Itachi's mouth.

"Wow," Saki gasped in awe.

"That was a fire style jutsu." Itachi explained, "Jutsu are done with chakra. Chakra is like blood it runs inside you. Everyone has a distinctive-"

"What does distinctive mean?" Kisame blushed embarrassed.

"Different," Itachi crossed his arms. "Everyone has a distinctive color for Chakra. For example, Kisame's chakra is blue. With Chakra you perform jutsu's. The way you are able to control, move and store objects is a jutsu. Most likely a Kekkai Genkai. Do you understand now?"

"Ita-Chan are you telling me that I use chakra to do jutsu?" Saki blinked a few times. "If that is so then I understand but I don't do hand signs and I am able to do my jutsu just perfectly, why is that?"

"It could be a Kekkai Genkai." Itachi explained, "Kekkai Genkai is a special type of jutsu passed down from clan to clan, family to family. You can only have it your parents or grandparents or even great-grandparents had a certain type of special jutsu. Those special jutsu usually don't require hands signs. They are just like blinking is to everyone else."

"Wow! That's so cool!" the albino girl exclaimed.

"Did your parents have that the same ability as you?" Kisame questioned.

"I-I don't know." Saki whispered, "I don't remember. Kisa-Chan set me down." Kisame set Saki on the ground. She stared at Itachi and frowned. "I don't feel so well, I'm going inside."

"Go ahead," Itachi motioned for Saki to head to the door. Saki turned around and left. She entered the building and shut the door behind her.

"Itachi, when are you going to tell her?" Kisame mumbled.

"Hn," responded the weasel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Grandpa!" Saki shouted walking slowly down the halls, "Grandpa! I have something for you!"

"Saki what the fuck do you want?!" Kakuzu exclaimed walking out of the living room.

"I have something for you~" Saki skipped over to the masked miser.

"What do you have?" the Miser sighed.

"Information regarding a certain bet we made earlier." Saki smirked and held out her hand, "Turns out that Ita-Chan and Kisa-Chan are going out so you owe me money."

"Hah! How do I know that your information is real?" Kakuzu snorted crossing his arms.

"Pein-Sama told me!" the small albino exclaimed shooting her arms up in the air.

The miser grumbled, "How much?"

"$150 is how much money we bet so I'll take the money now!" Saki grinned and held out her hand.

Kakuzu growled animalistic and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and started counting the money.

"…120, 140, 150!" Kakuzu tossed the money at Saki, "Get the fuck out of my sight you piece of shit."

"Nice doing business with you!" Saki motioned to the fallen money and it floated up, orderly into her hands. The girl grinned and skipped away from the raging Miser.

"Hey, Kakuzu have you seen-"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Kakuzu punched Hidan across the jaw. The albino crashed through a wall and groaned. "Fucker!"

Saki slowly walked down the hallway leading to the living room, she had the money pressed against her chest. The albino girl gripped the money wad tightly and glared at the floor.

'_Why did they have to talk about my family?_' Saki thought.

"Because they want to find out more about you, dumbass." She responded verbally.

'_You don't have to be so mean, it-it's just…_'

"Just what?" she scoffed, "You miss them? You want to see them again? Well you can't and you know why? They're gone; they're dead, DEAD and never coming back!" Saki silenced and her eyes widened.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked, "YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!" The small albino dropped to her knees, the money fell out of her hands and onto the floor. Tears poured down her face slowly and steadily. "Just shut up, shut up." She whimpered, "Shut up…" She pressed her forehead to the ground and silently wept.

"Saki, are you okay?" Konan rushed down the hallway to Saki's side. Pein followed slowly behind her.

"What's the wrong with Saki?" Pein sighed staring down at Konan who was down on her knees with Saki pressed to her chest.

"I don't know." The blue-haired angel responded, "Saki, honey what's wrong?"

"Konan, will you hug me?' Saki whimpered clutching the bluenette's cloak. The small albinos hands trembled and she gazed at Konan with an empty look in her usually bright green eyes.

"Of course," the paper angel felt heart-broken at the sight. To Konan it seemed as though something had been lost or broken in Saki a long time ago… love. Konan grasped Saki by underneath her arms and heaved her head into her chest. The bluenette lightly squeezed the small albino. Little by little Saki's sobs started to stop.

"Saki, if you ever have a problem come to me." Konan whispered, "I will help you, I will hug you as much as you like."

"Thank You, Konan." Saki hugged Konan and stumbled to her feet.

"Why is there money on the floor?" Pein questioned pointing at the floor.

"I won a bet against Kakuzu!" the small albino cheered motioning the money onto her hands.

"What are you going to do with all the money?" Konan stood up and leaned on Pein.

"I don't know," Saki stared blankly past Konan and Pein. Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"Saki?" Konan reached towards the little albino concerned.

"Well I have to go now, bye!" Saki waved and ran off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Konan shrugged.

"I don't know but I will have to find out." Pein responded, "I don't want any distractions for the mission she has coming up." Pein started walking down the hallway to his office.

"She's just a child!" Konan exclaimed following after the carrot-top.

"She may be a child but she is also a killer and an Akatsuki member."

"Yes I know but you know we are responsible for the way she developed."

"Her mother did not want to give the sacred scrolls and reveal the last member with the Kekkai Genkai."

"Yes I know but-"

Pein stopped abruptly and faced Konan, "Konan get this in your head, Yes she is a child but she is Akatsuki and child or not she will completely the missions. Understand?"

"Yes Pein-Sama." Konan gazed at the floor.

"Good."

Chapter 7 end


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Saki, is dinner ready, un?" Deidara questioned leaning his head inside the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, it is just go and sit with the others Dei-Chan." Saki grinned and waved her index finger in one full circle.

"Okay, un!" The blonde bomb expert rushed back to his seat. Saki followed soon after with ten small bowls filled with steaming rice, ten small bowls filled with miso soup, ten spoons and ten cups filled with tea.

"Dinner is served!" Saki exclaimed waving her fingers around, the bowls, cups and utensils followed the action and spun before settling down in front of their respective Akatsuki member. Konan and Pein sat across from each other in the long rectangular table. Deidara sat next to Kisame, who sat next to Itachi. Tobi sat next to Itachi and Konan; he also sat across from Kakuzu. There was an empty seat between Kakuzu and Hidan. Next to Hidan sat Zetsu.

"Zetsu, I put that human meat you gave me into your portion of the food." Saki informed facing the carnivorous plant.

"Oh, thank you Saki, you're so sweet." The white side of Zetsu praised.

"You had better not cooked that meat, Saki." The dark side growled in disgust.

"I didn't," the small albino responded going around the table towards the empty seat. "We all know it taste better raw."

"Saki, we're eating don't say that." Konan scolded.

"Sorry," Saki glanced at the empty seat between Kakuzu and Hidan. '_Crud! 'Saki_ snarled internally. The small albino grinned and sat down in between the zombie duo. Conversations ceased as everyone dug into their dinner.

"Ugh," growled Kakuzu in disgust and scooted his chair over away from Saki.

Saki frowned and stared at her hands, "Grandpa, why are you a meanie?"

Hidan stopped his animated conversation with Zetsu and turned to eavesdrop on the conversation. Zetsu silenced and listened intently while slowly eating his human meat filled dinner.

"Look kid, I'm not your fucking Grandfather so stop calling me that or else I'm going to slit your throat and use your spine as a back scratcher." Kakuzu snarled pulling down his mask.

"B-but-"

"I don't anything to do with you so shut up!" The miser pounded his fist on the table.

"Is it because I'm a little girl and you don't want to seem like a pedophile?" Saki shook her head and picked up a spoonful of rice. Laughter erupted next to her as Hidan gurgled on his laughter. Deidara choked on his miso soup, Kisame howled with laughter, and Tobi shouted loudly in glee. Kakuzu, on the other hand, hissed and picked up his bowl or rice.

"Fucking Kuzu, a fucking pedophile," Snorted Hidan.

"Hidan don't bully him." Saki whined poking the Jashinist with her spoon.

"Bitch please!" Hidan exclaimed smacking the spoon out of Saki's hand, "Kakuzu a fucking pussy, and now he's a fucking pedophile. HA!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kakuzu shouted. The miser gripped his bowl of rice and hurled it to Hidan.

Saki turned, unfortunately.

The bowl of steaming rice collided with her face. The small albino shrieked in pain and jumped out of her seat. The bowl dropped from Saki's face; she ran out of the room sobbing.

"Kakuzu!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

Konan stood up and briskly walked out of the dining room. The blue haired angel followed the sounds of sobs and soon reached the bathroom.

Sobs crawled underneath the door and rung in Konan's ears. The sound of water and splashing also followed. The paper angel slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Konan!" Saki pounced onto the blue haired angel and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Konan," she whispered pushing her face into Konan's stomach. "It hurts."

"What hurts honey?" Konan patted Saki's head. "Does your face hurt?"

Saki shook her head and stepped back. She lifted her head and pointed to her heart. "Hurts," she whispered.

Tears poured down Saki's red face, "It hurts a lot."

"If she didn't get in the way she wouldn't have had a bowl of steaming rice in her face," Grumbled Kakuzu.

"Fucker, you just can't aim!" Hidan protested.

"Don't you care?" Kisame inquired picking up the empty bowls.

"Care about what?" the miser scoffed, "In the years I had living this life, I've only cared about a few things. Money is one of them but the feeling of actually caring about human life was ripped out of me a long time ago by that woman."

"Wow, moody much, un." Deidara chuckled, "You're starting to sound like a certain emo we all know."

"Hn," Itachi glared at the blond bomber.

Deidara raised his hands up, "Man, calm down, un."

"Hn," Itachi got up and left the dining room.

A loud shriek sounded throughout the house.

"I wonder what that was." Kisame murmured.

"Sasori, are you in?" Konan knocked at the brown door with a black scorpion carved onto it.

"Yes, you may come in Konan." Sasori responded. Konan grabbed Saki's hand and entered the room.

The bluenette positioned Saki in front of Sasori, "Sasori do you have anything for burns?"

"Yes, "Sasori briefly glanced at Saki. Then, the puppet stood up and walked briskly across the room. He reached inside a drawer and pulled out a small bottle.

"Saki, come here." The puppet master called.

"Yes," the small albino marched to the puppeteer and stood. Sasori dipped his fingers into the bottle and gently rubbed the cream on Saki's burnt face.

Konan stood patiently watching.

_**Flashback  
><strong>__"It hurts," Saki gripped her chest. "Konan help me, it hurts!"_

"_Saki, how does it hurt?" Konan probed, "Does it ache? Is it your chest? Your heart?"_

"_My chest, my lungs, I can't breathe." Saki wheezed, " I need air, I need air, I need air, I NEED AIR!" _

_The small albino gripped her chest and shrieked._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sasori, give her a medical check up too." Konan commanded.

"Why?" Sasori responded placing the bottle in its drawer. The puppet master took out some bandages from another drawer.

"My chest, it hurt and I couldn't breathe properly." Saki explained, "It always hurts."

Chapter end


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Hurry up!" _

"_I'm coming mommy!" _

_The young girl rushed to her mother's waiting warm embrace. Warmth; the child snuggled into her mother's warm chest. The cold; it was always cold this time of the year and the child always anticipated her mother's warm embrace._

"_Now we have to head home honey, okay?" the mother grasped the child's hand and tugged softly._

"_Yes mommy!" the child exclaimed obediently following her mother on the familiar rode home. The branches cocooned the small path leading up the hill. At the top of the hill was there small house, rather it was more of a shed. The child gazed up at the trees in amaze. White snow decorated the tall spruce trees. The mother and the child hardly ever visited the village unless they needed supplies._

"_Mommy, why are we going to the village?" The child questioned gazing at her mother with large green eyes._

"_We have run out of rice and tea," the mother explained. "With the money your father has left us, we will be able to buy at least a months' worth."_

_The child nodded meekly and stared at the ground glumly._

_The tiny family went on to the village. They bought their rice and their tea. The mother and daughter were currently hauling the heavy basket of rice and tea herbs towards the hill._

_The child stopped and dropped her side of the load, "Mommy, can I use my technique to carry them?"_

"_I think it would be better if I did it," the mother clarified. _

"_Why did you not use it since the village?" The child questioned._

"_NO!" The mother screeched._

_The child jumped._

"_No," the mother whispered. "Promise me; please promise me, that you won't use this technique in front of others." The mother held the child's shoulders._

"_But why not, mommy?" _

"_Just do as I say," The mother whispered. "It's for the best. So promise me that you won't use it."_

"_Yes, I promise mommy." The child nodded confidently._

"_Thank you, my Saki."_

Saki opened her eyes.

Sunlight peaked through the closed shades. The room smelled clean, a bit too clean. It reeked of antiseptics.

Saki blinked and glanced around the room, she slowly tilted her head from left to right.

"W-w-when-"

"The hospital room," a low voice replied.

Saki slowly turned her head to see who had spoken.

Itachi stared at the albino with empty eyes.

"Itachi," Saki rasped cheerfully followed by a hollow cough.

"Have some water," The Uchiha handed her the glass of water from a nearby table.

Saki slowly rose and steadied herself on her wobbly arms.

Itachi cupped Saki's chin and tipped the water in Saki's open mouth. The Uchiha moved away and set the cup down on the table again.

Saki stared, "What happened?"

"Hn," the Uchiha responded.

Saki stared at her bandaged hands, "Why am I here? Or am I not allowed to know?" The albino glanced up at the raven. "There's no point in asking you, you won't reply or attempt to make sense."

Itachi stared at the wall with empty eyes.

"I'm out of here," Saki waved her hands. The blankets wrapped around Saki and she floated above the bed. She wiggled her fingers and slowly floated to towards the door.

"You cried in your sleep," Itachi commented.

Saki stopped and turned her head back to gaze at the man. His eyes were cast downwards as if he was ashamed of himself and Saki took note of this.

"You don't need to feel ashamed," Saki chirped.

"I'm not ash-"

"I tend to do that when I have certain dreams," she whispered her voice barely audible. "It's not like you or anybody else would care."

Silence settled in the room. The hum of the cheap lights was the only thing heard aside from the Itachi and Saki's breathing.

"What was your dream about?" Itachi questioned.

"You…you want to know?" Saki gasped.

"Hn," was the mere response she received.

"I dreamt about my mom." The albino declared, "She's all I had."

"That's-"

"She's gone now so I shouldn't care anymore right?" Saki questioned no one in particular. She slowly floated on to the floor and landed on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and faked concern. '_I know exactly what she means but I want to hear what she will say,_' Itachi thought.

"I mean she's dead… IT'S MY FAULT! I KILLED HER!" Saki grasped her head as if in pain, "I KILLED HER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" A few tears slid down her face. Her shoulders shook and she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Itachi sighed in relief, '_My secret is safe, and I won't have to go through this social disturbance in my life._'

"I wasn't-"her voice cracks, "I wasn't supposed to use them but she-she was in tr-trouble. I had to- I had to help. She w-was m-m-mom, sh-she was _mommy_…"

Tears fell uncontrollably down Saki's face; snot drizzled onto her upper lips and slid down her chin. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed hysterically.

"MOM!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry *hic*! I didn't m-mean to!"

"Saki," Itachi stated in monotone.

"NO! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saki scrunched up her hand. In one sudden movement Saki curled into a ball and burst out of the room. A melodic tune of choked sobs and tears trailed behind her.

Itachi stared at the broken door that hung on its last hinge.

The door creaked loudly adding music to the background.

Kisame walked out of a small door connected to the medical room followed by Sasori, Kakuzu, and Konan.

"Hey," Kisame grinned a big shark smile.

"Hn," the Uchiha responded.

"That went better than we expected," Kakuzu grumbled scribbling some things on a clipboard.

"You could have said something… I don't know better." Konan commented fumbling with her short blue hair, "You could have stopped her outburst."

"But wasn't the point of this to get her to outburst?" Kisame questioned, "Now we know that the secret is safe. She won't have to hear about it ever, not from you and not from Itachi or anyone else."

"I know but I kind of feel bad doing this…." Konan trailed on, "Don't you?"  
>"No," The three men replied bluntly.<p>

"There are a few things I can conclude from this little- you could say- experiment t." Sasori commented, "For one I can say that she is mentally fucked up."

They stared at the red head with blank stares.

"Wow," Kisame voiced. "I can't believe you just said that… just like that."

"I can also conclude that she has at least two or more mental illnesses that are quite appealing to this case." Sasori continued, "I will have to conduct some test to identify this. Zetsu will also need to conduct some test and then we must get the proper therapy and medication.

"Are you positive that she is mentally sick?" Konan questioned concerned, "It could just be an outburst of emotions or-"

"No Konan, You know it as well as we all do." Kakuzu interrupted, "She is sick and that's all there is to it."

"From what she shouted I'm guessing that she was not always like this." Kisame sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't want to say this but in way it is Itachi's fault that she is this way."  
>The trio stared at the Uchiha awaiting a reaction.<p>

"I could care less but I don't care at all to begin with," Itachi calmly explained. "I am only following orders."

"Wow," Kisame whistled. "That's harsh."

"WE are ninjas, emotions is not something we should have." Itachi walked out of the room through the hole where the door used to be.

"I think we need to get him checked out too." Konan commented leaving the room.

Chapter 9 End


End file.
